Best Friends
by ShadeAngel
Summary: Prequel to Pen Pals! How Yama and Tai got together! Sorato for a maybe a second Taito/Yamachi
1. Prologue

Best Friends   
Pro 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's bishies. And if I did there is no way in hell I would have ended the series the way it did. Just the thought of Yama and Sora together makes me cringe. I'm not even gonna go into Ken and Miyako. BLECH.   
Warning: YAOI! Meaning boy/boy relationships. It's Taito/Yamachi. and AU! No digimon! Just the people.   
Description: This is a sort of prequel to my fic Pen Pals. It takes place in the same universe only about five years before. Meaning Ken isn't in it. *sniffles miserably* I wuvs Ken-chan! Anyway it's how Tai and Yama got together! I luv these get together ficcies. 

~~~~~ 

Yamato slunk down the halls of his school, patting distractedly at his already perfect hair. 

He was having troubles with his girlfriend again. Sora had been acting really weird lately. She had always been an openly affectionate person, but lately she'd become more and more indifferent. Giving totally fake excuses for not kissing him in public or even in private. 

Sora had always been so easy to be around before. She wasn't as much a girlfriend as just a really good friend who everyone had just expected for him to date. There wasn't really much choice in their relationship. Everyone else had decided for them. 

He was really starting to expect that she was cheating on him, which didn't really bother him as much as it should. Sure he was upset that Sora was hiding something from him, but it that was the case he actually felt relieved. 

Glancing down at the not in his hand, he began to feel slightly nervous. He had had to miss hanging out with Taichi practice because of that damn piece of paper, but somehow he felt he should be at the place it indicated. 

Hailing a taxi as soon as he had exited the school, he told the driver to take him to a nearby burger joint that he had often hung out at with his friends. 

Upon enter the restaurant the first thing he noticed was Sora staring at him nervously. 

Good, he thought firmly. Now I may get some answers. 

"Hey, Matt," she greeted softly. "I needed to talk to you." 

He sat down and, without a word, waited for an answer a lot of his unasked questions. 

"Well...um... As you know we've been going out for a while now," She began nervously. "I know you've noted my strange behavior around you and I've decided that you deserve some answers." She paused momentarily before rushing on. "You see...I've been seeing a lot of this other guy lately. Not really dating but he wants to take it that far, and I have to say so do I. I'm sorry Yama. You're a good friend but....I'm sure you'll meet someone you're really meant for." 

Yamato couldn't help but laugh at the way she was floundering around with her words. She looked up at him, startled by his reaction. He leaned forward and placed his hands comfortingly over hers. "It's all right Sora. I've been expecting this for the last little while. We never really were more than just really good friends." 

"Thanks Matt!" She smiled, wrapping her arms around her newly dubbed friend. "I really meant it when I said you'd find your true love one day soon. I'm sure you'll be really happy with them." 

The blonde laughed.. "You make it sound like you already know this someone." 

The girls eyes gleamed mischievously. "You never know. I just might." 

Yamato shook his head. "Whatever. If I hurry I can catch up with Tai before he goes home. I'll see you at school tomorrow." 

"See you latter Yamato!" and than she called after him, "Keep your eyes open! You never know just how close that 'someone' is until cupid hits you in the ass!" 

Laughing Yamato hurried to catch another cab. Like he knew someone he could spend the rest of his life with. That was a big laugh. The only other girl he REALLY knew who wanted to date him was Jun. There was no way in hell he'd fall in love with Daisuke's older half wit sister. 

TBC.....   
~~~~~ 

Shade: I figured this was too short to be a chapter so I made it the prologue. Anyway I apologize to anyone who happens to like Jun. I personally have nothing against her, but you really must admit she is kinda a ditz. Anyway I got some people saying they wanted another chapter of Pen Pals, but the problem is I don't know what else to write. So if anyone who read Pen Pals as well as this I would really appreciate some advice and ideas! ^_^ THIS STORY IS A BIRTHDAY AND CHRISTMAS GIFT TO DRAGONSOUL! Happy Birthday DS!!! 


	2. Part 1

Best Friends   
Part One 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's bishies. And if I did there is no way in hell I would have ended the series the way it did. Just the thought of Yama and Sora together makes me cringe. I'm not even gonna go into Ken and Miyako. BLECH.   
Warning: YAOI! Meaning boy/boy relationships. It's Taito/Yamachi. and AU! No digimon! Just the people.   
Description: This is a sort of prequel to my fic Pen Pals. It takes place in the same universe only about five years before. Meaning Ken isn't in it. *sniffles miserably* I wuvs Ken-chan! Anyway it's how Tai and Yama got together! I luv these get together ficcies. 

~~~~~ 

"She what?!?!" 

Yamato laughed at his friends reaction. Taichi seemed more indignant about it than he was. 

"I said that Sora dumped me and is now quite happily dating that guy from our PE class. You know the one with all the muscle?" 

"I heard you," Taichi fumed. "It's just I can't believe Sora would do something like that. I mean you two were meant for each other from the start! How could she dump you for a guy who's all brawn and no brain?" 

"Calm down, Tai," he ordered his friend calmly. "I'm not bothered by this so neither should you. It's not as if I was actually in love with her." 

The brunette huffed at him. "That's not the point! She shouldn't have been two-timin' ya!" 

Yamato sighed audibly. "They were just friends. Nothing more. It's not like she was sleeping with him." 

"You are no fun," Taichi pouted. "I remember when Sakura dumped me. You helped me rant and rave about how we didn't need women in our lives. I wanted to do the same for you." 

Yamato's brows shot up. "So you were never really IN love with Sakura? You were just bored and decided that trashing your ex behind her back seemed fun?" 

"Basically," Taichi grinned sheepishly. "I mean you seemed to be enjoying yourself at the time." 

Yamato just rolled his eyes and flopped down across his bed. Taichi had come over to study but the whole plan had totally changed after telling his what had happened earlier that day. 

Tai grinned down at him from his cross legged perch at the other end of the bed. "So what are ya gonna do now? I mean now that your single your gonna have every one of your fangirls after you, not to mention Jun Motomiya." 

The blonde cringed dramatically. "Anything but that! Please do not allow that THING near me. I'd take my chances with the fangirls any day." 

About two years back, Yamato and a couple of his more distant friends had decided to start a band. The Teenage Wolves. After about a year of playing out of friends garages and half assed gigs they had finally struck there luck. Some owner of a fairly popular club had heard them and decided to let the band have a try in front of a real audience. They had been a hit. Everyone there had wanted them back. The next time they had played there, there had been such a big response that they had had to turn people away at the door. Ever since they had become famous. Yamato especially with the girls. 

Humming quietly, Yamato tried to concentrate on the text book that still sat in his lap. For some strange reason he found it absolutely impossible to concentrate on anything accept what Sora had said before leaving. About his greatest love being closer than he thought. 

There were only so many girls he knew that could be classified as his friends. There were two girls that were always hanging out with the band and both of them were already taken. Sora had just broke up with him and Mimi was living in America. There just wasn't anyone besides Jun, and as he had said, he'd rather take his chances with the rabid fangirls. 

"Hey... Yama...." Yamato looked up at his friend, sensing something from the brunette. 

"Do you think we'll find someone? I mean THE someone. The person that will make your life whole." 

"I guess," the blonde shrugged. "I'm not really sure if I believe that their is a someone out there for me. There isn't a single girl that I know of that I could stand to live with and sleep with for the rest of my life. Not even Sora. She's a good friend, but I don't think I could have lived with he for the rest of my life." 

Taichi shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I meant, is there even such thing as a soul mate?" 

"Dunno... Gahh! Can you stop it! This is starting to make me majorly depressed!" The blonde shot up, nearly knocking his friend off the bed. 

"Fine" he grinned. "I'll just leave you here to obsess over getting dumped by Sora." 

Yamato glared at him. "I wasn't the one who was yelling about her two-timing me. That was you and you weren't even the one who went out with her!" 

Taichi stuck his tongue out at him, before leaving him alone to brood. 

TBC   
~~~~~   
Shade: It may be really short, but I like this chapter. I'm really trying to make them longer. I've been working on this longer than I'd like to admit.   



	3. Part 2

Best Friends   
Part 2 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's bishies. And if I did there is no way in hell I would have ended the series the way it did. Just the thought of Yama and Sora together makes me cringe. I'm not even gonna go into Ken and Miyako. BLECH.   
Warning: YAOI! Meaning boy/boy relationships. It's Taito/Yamachi. and AU! No digimon! Just the people.   
Description: This is a sort of prequel to my fic Pen Pals. It takes place in the same universe only about five years before. Meaning Ken isn't in it. *sniffles miserably* I wuvs Ken-chan! Anyway it's how Tai and Yama got together! I luv these get together ficcies. 

~~~~~ 

Yamato stared out at the slowly falling snow morosely. Christmas was coming soon. 

It had been two months since Sora had broke up with him, and still he had yet to figure out what had the girl had meant. He hadn't discovered some great love under his nose. He had found Jun and Tai. Again he would rather kiss a toilet bowl than date Jun. And Tai was his best friend, and a guy to boot. 

He sighed. He was lonely. He wanted someone to snuggle up with. He daren't tell anyone of these longings. That would change the way the others perceived him. They'd no longer see him as the lone wolf. 

Sighing again, he headed towards the kitchen, intending to grab a snack. when the phone rang. 

"Moshi, moshi." he answered. 

"Hey!" it was Sora. "Just called to check up on ya. The others have told me how depressed you've been acting lately. I'm sorry I haven't been around a lot lately, but I've been busy with Jason lately." 

Yamato rolled his eyes even though he knew Sora couldn't see. "I know perfectly well where you've been. You really don't need to explain. And I also know that that isn't the real reason you called." 

"No beating around the bush, eh? What I really called for was to tell you that we're all throwing a Christmas party. You of course have an obligation to come, Mimi'll be here." 

"of course I'll come. Wouldn't want to disappoint my friends now would I?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm. 

Sora snorted. "They weren't lying when they told me you were acting like a jerk were they?" 

Her comment was met with silence. 

"Oh, c'mon, Matty-kins. I wasn't being serious. You really need to get laid. I think it could be sexual tension." 

"Listen, I'm not in the mood for these games. Could you please tell me the INTIRE reason why you called. I know you a lot better than a lot of people. You called me for more than just to tell me that you gus were throwing a party." 

"You're just no fun, are you?" the girl on the other end sighed. "Okay, I called you to ask if you've found someone." 

It always came to that, didn't it? "No. I'd really like to know what you meant. I've looked. There isn't a single girl I know who could be subconsciously in love with." 

"Have you ever thought you were looking in the wrong place? Or at the wrong people?" 

This confused the blonde singer. "Huh? What do ya mean?" 

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough" Sora's voice was filled with mischief. "I've gotta go now." 

Yamato growled as he slammed the phone down. Why was his life just so damn confusing? 

TBC...   
~~~~~ 

Shade: Took me long enough to write that, didn't it? I really do love this show! It's so much easier to write than Gundam or Weiss Kreuz! Christmas break is out so I should be able to get lots done. Again I'm sorry for the Jun bashing. I really do like her. She's just a bit persistent in her interests. That's a good quality if directed towards something a bit more contructive.   



	4. Interlude

Best Friends   
Interlude 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's bishies. And if I did there is no way in hell I would have ended the series the way it did. Just the thought of Yama and Sora together makes me cringe. I'm not even gonna go into Ken and Miyako. BLECH.   
Warning: YAOI! Meaning boy/boy relationships. It's Taito/Yamachi. and AU! No digimon! Just the people.   
Description: This is a sort of prequel to my fic Pen Pals. It takes place in the same universe only about five years before. Meaning Ken isn't in it. *sniffles miserably* I wuvs Ken-chan! Anyway it's how Tai and Yama got together! I luv these get together ficcies. 

~~~~~ 

Five figures sat in a loose circle in the center of Sora Takenouchi's bedroom. Their was an air of mystery and intrigue in the room. A meeting of project 'Get Tai and Yama to admit their feeling' was now in session. 

"He still has no idea," Sora reported a frown creasing her brow. "He's still completely oblivious to the looks Tai keeps giving him. He's too damn stubborn for his own good." 

"I'm sure sure he'll realize sooner or later," Hikari soothed the older girl. 

"Well he better do it soon. He's been in a bitch ever since I ended our farce of a relationship," she grimaced. "He freaking yelled at me on the phone. It took every ounce of my control not to tell him exactly what was going on." 

Daisuke grinned at her. "I think it's cute. When they finally do get together, it's gonna be one hell of a relationship." 

Miyako gave him a playfully swatt. "It will be sweet. As soon as they start dating. Until than it's a pain in our asses." 

Takeru sat up from where he'd been laying next to Hikari. "Don't you think we ought to be trying to figure out how to get these two together? Not telling each other how big of a pain this is?" 

Sora nodded. "I just got an e-mail from Mimi. She'll be here in two days. That gives us a week to plan what to do to get them together before Christmas." 

The rest sat there looking thoughtful. With a huge sigh, Daisuke sprawled out on the floor. "This would be so much easier with Mimi's help! She's so much better with this romance crap. I don't see why we can't just string up some mistletoe and force the two under it." 

Every stared at him. "Why didn't you say that before!?" Miyako nearly started pounding the auburn haired boy. "That's a wonderful idea. A hell of a lot easier than anything else we've come up with!" 

"I'm sorry," the boy cried as he tried to pull away from her death grip. "I didn't think it'd work. I mean, how often do I actually come up with a good idea? I just kinda stopped suggesting stuff after I had been told everything wouldn't work." 

Reluctantly the girl let go of Daisuke with a "Whatever..." 

So the meeting went on, everyone trying to figure out how to get both Yamato and Taichi under the mistletoe at the same time. There was also a bit of Daisuke bashing, but I won't get into that. They left feeling a bit more confident with their plans. It would take a lot for Taichi and Yamato to stay single. 

~~~~~~ 

Shade: I'm sorry that the ending kinda sucks. My mum's trying to get me off the compy, which I don't blame her for. It's after 11 o'clock. And Christmas is in 2 days. My sister'll have me up at four o'clock in the morning. I need my sleep while I can get it. Christmas is fun! Last Christmas Eve my grandmother got smashed and started talking about her sex life. Something you do NOT want to hear from a 52 year old woman. 


	5. Part 3

Best Friends   
Part 3 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's bishies. And if I did there is no way in hell I would have ended the series the way it did. Just the thought of Yama and Sora together makes me cringe. I'm not even gonna go into Ken and Miyako. BLECH.   
Warning: YAOI! Meaning boy/boy relationships. It's Taito/Yamachi. and AU! No digimon! Just the people.   
Description: This is a sort of prequel to my fic Pen Pals. It takes place in the same universe only about five years before. Meaning Ken isn't in it. *sniffles miserably* I wuvs Ken-chan! Anyway it's how Tai and Yama got together! I luv these get together ficcies. 

~~~~~ 

Yamato sat on a bench, his guitar sitting in his lap as he strummed idly at the strings. 

His heart just wasn't in the practice. His mind kept wandering over his life. Band and practice didn't seem so important anymore. Hell, his life didn't seem important anymore. 

He had spent six months in a relationship that hadn't been going anywhere. What was there in his life that made everything worth it anymore? Sure, the band was doing well, but would any of this really matter in a few year when they went off to college? Would anyone remember them in ten or fifteen years? 

"Oi! Yamato!! Have you been listening to a thing we've said?" his depressive thoughts were interrupted by Toran. The blonde was standing maybe a foot away from hi, hazel eyes sparkling merrily. Yamato sighed and shook his head. "What is up with you, man? You haven't done anything but mope around since Sora tossed you. It's not as if either of you were getting anything out of the relationship." 

"It's not that," he told him as the others leaned in to listen. "Sora has nothing to do with this... Well, maybe she does. Right after she broke up with me she told me I'd find that true love is closer than I think. I still haven't figuered out what she meant by that." He looked at the others hopefully. "Do you guys have any clue what she meant?" 

They looked at each other hesitantly. Syn opened hi mouth to say something but was interrupted when a blur of black material and auburn curls burst into the room, glomping on to the American band member. The blur was followed by a short brunette, sauntering in at a more sedate pace. 

The blur, now identified as Syn's girlfriend DS, began to talk so fast no one could understand a word. And Kethryn, the brunette, went to stand next to Kaishi. The groupies had arrived. All they needed was Taichi and everyone would be there. 

Everyone stared at DS as she continued to ramble, almost wishing she was in one of her moods. Kethryn sighed as she walked calmly over and placed her hand firmly over the other girls mouth. 

Syn grinned down at the small girl as his girlfriend glared. "Thanks, cous," he said. 

Leaf green eyes sparkled up at him. "No prob." She jumped as she felt something wet against her palm. "EEWW! GROSS!!" She wiped her hand against her jeans as the other girl cackled maniacally. "Ya know what? You and Syn really deserve each other. You're both equally insane." 

DS smirked, flinging her arm around Syn's shoulder, whispering something in the red heads ears. He chuckled softly, nodding at the slightly shorter girl. "Yeah, but at least we don't act like we've got a stick shoved up our asses like you and Kaishi. do." 

Kethryn flushed as she hid behind Kaishi, letting her hair fall in front of her face so no one could see her blush that had stained her cheeks. 

"Leave 'em alone you guys," Rya ordered as he sat at his drums, flipping through a magazine in very un-Rya-like fashion. Yamato could have sworn he was checking out the girls through his thick lashes. He grinned at the thought. That was Rya-like. Defending someone one minute and then checking them out the next. It wasn't only the girls he did this with. Rya was all over all of them. He had always wondered who would be the first to give into the brunettes charms and end up in the sack. He'd be damned if it was him, though. It wasn't that the thought of being with another guy completely disgusted him, it was that he just couldn't see himself with Rya. The dude was too sex crazed. 

Rya glanced up and noticed the blondes gaze. He winked, a wicked grin spreading across his face. He stood up and walked over to him, draping his arm across Yamato's shoulder. "So.... Now that you're single what do ya say to a little roll in the hay?" Rya gave him a lusty look, cobalt eyes sparkling mirthfully. 

Yamato rolled his eyes as he lifted his friends arm off of him. "In your dreams." 

The brunette sighed. "Can't say I didn't try." He sauntered back over to his drums and sat sat down on his bench.. 

"Where's Taichi," DS asked noticing the only one missing from the group. Everyone turned to Yamato. 

The blondes eyebrows shot up. "Why does everyone always ask me?" 

"'Cause you always know where he is." Came DS's logical response. 

Yamato's shoulders slumped. "He's helping his mum with some chores.... It's not my fault I know where he is! He always tells me if he has something to do after school. We spend most of our time together. Besides he always knows where I am. It goes both ways." 

"Okay, okay. Ya don't hafta get all defensive, ya know." She shook her head, auburn curls bouncing about her face. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you liked him." 

"Tai's my best friend! I'm supposed to like him!" 

"Just nevermind." 

He stared at her for a few minutes as the others looked extremely uncomfortable. Sighing he grabbed his jacket and head for the door. 

"Where ya goin'?!" Toran called. 

"Tai's! You people are grating on my nerves." 

The rest of the group looked around at each other. 

"Who woulda thunk?" Rya finally broke the silence. 

TBC....   
~~~~~   
Shade: There is WAY too much dialogue in this chapter. Not enough description.Anyway, DS is DragonSoul. She made me promise to put her in because she helped me make up the band. She owns both Rya and Syn. She made them up with out me. Thanks for the bishies, DS!   



	6. Part 4

Best Friends   
Part 4 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's bishies. And if I did there is no way in hell I would have ended the series the way it did. Just the thought of Yama and Sora together makes me cringe. I'm not even gonna go into Ken and Miyako. BLECH.   
Warning: YAOI! Meaning boy/boy relationships. It's Taito/Yamachi. and AU! No digimon! Just the people.   
Description: This is a sort of prequel to my fic Pen Pals. It takes place in the same universe only about five years before. Meaning Ken isn't in it. *sniffles miserably* I wuvs Ken-chan! Anyway it's how Tai and Yama got together! I luv these get together ficcies. 

~~~~~ 

Yamato lay on Taichi's bed as the brunette was scurrying busily about the room, picking things up off the floor and stuffing it either in a garbage bag, a laundry basket or in his closet. He kicked a soccer ball under the bed and glared at the blonde laying on his bed. "If you're gonna be here, you could at least help me clean up." 

"Wha...? Oh. Sure." Yamato stood up and began helping his friend. "Sorry. I've been kinda preoccupied." 

"I noticed. I thought you were over Sora before she dumped you." 

"It's not that," Yamato sighed. He was very sick of having to explain this to everyone. He dumped a few of the soccer players shirts into the basket before continuing. "I've begun to realize that my life has no reason. You have you're chances as a soccer star, same as Daisuke. Sora's has Jason. Mimi has her fashion sense and her modeling career. Takeru and Hikari have their developing relationship. Miyako has her boys." 

By that time. Taichi had stopped what he was doing and was staring at his best friend. "Yama, how can you say that? You have everything. You've got the band. You're the most popular person in Odaiba, you have more girls after you than anyone else AND your fucking gorgeous!" 

"But how many more years will that last? It won't be long before peoples tastes change. No one will remember me accept as that blonde singer from the Teenage Wolves. My popularity doesn't mater shit to me and beauty is only skin deep. What else is there in my life." 

"Me!" The brunette grabbed him by his collar of his shirt, shaking him angrily. "You've got me and the others. Friends and family. Quit wallowing in self pity! Everyone has been worrying about you lately. You're more moody than usual. Laughing one minute and than glaring daggers the next. I for one am getting sick of it." 

"Um... Tai.... Could you let me go?" Yamato squeaked. Taichi blushed as he let the blonde go, just now realizing how close they had been. 

"Sorry...." 

"It's all right," The blonde told him. "Thanks for that. I was starting to really scare myself. I can't imagine what I must have been doing to you guys." 

"Yeah, well, just make sure it doesn't happen again." Taichi ran a hand through Yamato's meticulous golden hair. 

"Hey!!! Away from the hair! I've beat on you before Yagami, I can certainly do it again." 

"If I recall correctly, that fight was fake. You had a crush on this girl when we were twelve. You decided the best way to impress her was to prove your fighting skills" The brunette chuckle softly. "We've never had a real fight. One where we went weeks without talking that is. We've had our argument but never anything serious." 

"Why do you think you're my best friend? If I ever lost you I'd have no one. Sure there's Takeru, but he's my brother. I can't exactly tell him all of my secrets." Yamato said with absolute seriousness.. 

Taichi's chocolate brown gaze sparkled at him. "See? You mean the same to me as I mean to you. If I lost you I'd feel all lost. Just think of me as your purpose and don't give up on the band. No matter what you think, people really will remember you. You're just that type of person." 

Yamato smiled and hugged his best friend. "Thanks for always being here when I need it most. I promise to try to always be here for you." 

"Thanks," Tai grinned, relieved that he had been able to change the blondes mood. "Is that take-out I smell? I hope mum burnt the dinner beyond repair." The brunette stepped over piles of stuff, sniffing at the air. 

Yamato laughed as he followed his friend. There was nothing that could get between Taichi and his stomach. 

TBC....   
~~~~~ 

Shade: I'm really, really sorry that chapters are so short. I'll try to make the rest longer. I'm just not very good at this. There's only a few chapter left. An interlude and than the Christmas party. I am SO sorry. I just saw that I uploaded some of my chapters in the wrong order and theres even one missing. Please forgive me. 


	7. Interlude

Best Friends   
Interlude 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's bishies. And if I did there is no way in hell I would have ended the series the way it did. Just the thought of Yama and Sora together makes me cringe. I'm not even gonna go into Ken and Miyako. BLECH.   
Warning: YAOI! Meaning boy/boy relationships. It's Taito/Yamachi. and AU! No digimon! Just the people.   
Description: This is a sort of prequel to my fic Pen Pals. It takes place in the same universe only about five years before. Meaning Ken isn't in it. *sniffles miserably* I wuvs Ken-chan! Anyway it's how Tai and Yama got together! I luv these get together ficcies. 

~~~~~ 

"Did you see those two earlier today?!" Miyako squealed joyously. 

"Yes, Miya," Daisuke seemed somewhat distracted as he read a piece of paper in his hands. "We all saw." 

The lavender haired girls brows arched. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked as she bent over his shoulder. 

Daisuke turned the paper upside down so that the snoopy girl couldn't see. "Just another letter from Ken. It's not like You I've never gotten one before." 

"Ah.... Ken, the mysterious pen pal. What does the genius have to say today?" 

Daisuke crumpled up the letter and sat on it, giving her a smug grin. "None of your business." 

Miyako snorted and lay back on Sora's bed, trying desperately to ignore her curiosity. "So, is every thing figured out," she asked the rest of the group who had continued planning without them. 

"Pretty much," Hikari told her. "We'll just string up the mistletoe and some how force the two under it at the same time. of course there's the possibility that they've already kissed before and haven't told us. That could be the reason they seem a bit closer than usual." 

Mimi shook her head. The girl had arrived about a week before. "I don't think so. They'd have told us something. I mean, it's not as if they think that we may not approve a same sex relationship. We've discussed stuff like this." 

Sora nodded. "I think they're starting to realize just how much they care for each other. Accept they haven't realized it's love yet. They've been best friends for years. They could take these feelings for nothing more than friendship." 

"Well we're here to help them realize," Hikari told them. "After all, we are master matchmakers." 

Takeru glanced at his watch and his eyes widened. "I was supposed to be home half an hour ago! My mother is gonna kill me. You all know how protective she is." 

Hikari nodded. "It's about time we all went home anyway. We have a lot to do for that party." She stood up, yawning and turned to Daisuke. "C'mon. We have to go in the same direction. You might as well come too." 

Daisuke perked at the idea of walking home with the girl he had once had a crush on. It was always fun to tease her about her budding relationship with Takeru. He swore that someday he would have someone special, just like many of his other friends. He jumped to his feet, chasing after Hikari, when the girl started to leave with out him. 

It was no more than five minutes before the remaining occupants had left the room. All except for Sora of course, as well as Mimi, considering the girl was spending her time here at her friends house. 

TBC.....   
~~~~~ 

Shade: Again with the short chapters!! There must be something wrong with me. Not more than a month ago most of my chapters were way too long. I couldn't resist that little part with the letter and the mention of Ken. It IS a prequel to Pen Pals. Anyway, I've gotta go do dishes. I've been putting it off for the last couple of hours.   



End file.
